Misato Ochi
is a teacher at Karakura High School. Her pupils include Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends. Appearance Misato Ochi is a young woman with rounded glasses and long brown hair tied back in a pony tail.Bleach manga; chapter 8, page 6 She later cuts her hair to shoulder length.Bleach manga; chapter 183, page 10 Personality She is generally an easy going person who isn't bothered by Ichigo's absence. Nor of those of others such as Uryū and Chad, simply saying that they will eventually return to school. She also told her students to not work too hard during summer vacation. However, she can also be strict and makes Ichigo sit special exams because of his multitude of absences.Bleach anime; episode 179 Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc Entering her classroom, Misato tells her students to take their seats. However, one of her students, Ichigo Kurosaki, runs out with the excuse that his stomach hurts. She doesn't mind though as she believes he will return soon anyway and then has a roll call of the students in her class.Bleach manga; Chapter 8, pages 5-6 Later, she is present along with the principal and Kagine, who decides to scold some of Misato's students, namely Ichigo, because of what happened during Don Kanonji's TV show that aired in their town yesterday. He shows the video of what Ichigo did that night and begins to yell at him for causing trouble there. Ichigo jokingly states that it was his twin brother in the video, angering Kagine even more. As he's yelling at him Tatsuki Arisawa calls out to him and states that she and Orihime Inoue shouldn't have been called down here as they had nothing to do with this. Kagine tells him that their here because they came with him to the TV show, but Tatsuki lies and states that it was only coincidence that they met him there. However, Keigo Asano tells him that he invited them all there, but Tatsuki simply tells Kagine that Keigo is prone to delusions. As Tatsuki and Orihime leave Ichigo gets mad at them for only saving themselves. Keigo attempts to leave as well, but Kagine tells him he can't as he didn't do anything to stop Ichigo, making him an accomplice. Rukia Kuchiki decides to end all of this by taking the blame and crying. As Kagine tries to make her feel better, Ichigo and everyone else escape through the window. As Kagine is distracted by this, Rukia is able to escape as well. Kagine begins yelling at Misato for not doing anything, but she states that she didn't think that what they did on TV was that big a deal. He then yells at the principal to do something, but he simply wants a copy of the video to show to his grandson so he can brag that a student from his school got on TV.Bleach manga; Chapter 33, pages 4-8 In the middle of one of Misato's classes, Uryū Ishida walks in injured. Misato asks him what happened and he states that he fell from the stairs. She then tells him to take a seat and that she's going to have a lecture soon.Bleach manga; Chapter 51, pages 5-6 In the last day of school, Misato finishes her lesson and tells her students that they can act immoral during summer vacation, but to stay alive until September. She then lets her students leave.Bleach manga; Chapter 58, page 5 Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Arrancar arc Misato goes into her classroom and tells everyone to get into their seats. She is happy to see that everyone is in school today, but then says that two students are missing. She states that they do not count because they are bad students. She then tells everyone that a new transfer student is going to be in their class. When she goes out to get the transfer student, he is not there. Ichigo Kurosaki then runs out all of a sudden to fight a Hollow, but lies and says he has to go to the bathroom. Yasutora Sado and Orihime Inoue run out too with the same excuse. Misato yells at Inoue saying she is lying and that a girl should be able to hold it in, but Orihime is able to convince her eventually. Keigo Asano then tries to do the same, but Misato does not allow it. Keigo gets mad saying that she is not nice to him.Bleach manga; Chapter 183, pages 10-13 The next day the new transfer student comes into the classroom and writes his name, Hirako Shinji, backwards on the chalkboard. Misato is surprised to see that he wrote it that way and Shinji states that he likes to do things backwards. Misato tells him that he should add that to his self introduction. She then tells him to take a seat next to Ichigo. As soon as Shinji sits down though Ichigo's Substitute Shinigami Badge reacts to a Hollow and he ends up running outside saying he has to go to the bathroom again.Bleach manga; Chapter 184, pages 5-7 Later, when Ichigo returns to school after a month, she berates for being away for so long, wondering if he wants to get held back because he thinks she will be lonely. As she converses with Ichigo, she whacks his head with a book. When Ichigo notes that she has a new hair style, she thanks him for noticing, but then whacks him on the head hard as she explains that she changed it three weeks ago.Bleach manga; Chapter 239, pages 05 The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. References Navigation de:Misato Ochi es:Misato Ochi fr:Misato Ochi Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human